1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of visualization devices including a capacitive touch-sensitive surface. More precisely, the technical field of the invention is that of devices enabling the exchange of information with this type of visualization device. In the remainder of the text, these means will be referred to as dongles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, to exchange information with a visualization device, two main possible techniques exist. The first is to arrange an electrical connection on the device to which the exchange peripheral or dongle is then connected. The most common example is the USB (Universal Serial Bus) key. The second technique is to use a wireless electrical connection. The best-known is the WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) connection.
Applications do however exist in which visualization devices are perfectly juxtaposed, without any loss of useful surface. These notably include aircraft instrument panels where the whole surface is now dedicated to visualization screens. In this case, it is not easy to arrange the electrical connection technology simply. It is still possible to add connectors on the back face of the visualization devices connected to other connectors arranged under or beside the visualization devices, but these arrangements necessarily complicate the layout of the visualizations and the instrument panel. The use of wireless connections also requires the addition of hardware resources, and these connections can moreover be subject to radio interference, poorly compatible with aeronautics use.